1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-conditioning system for a motor vehicle having a coolant circuit formed at least from a compressor for compressing the coolant, a condenser for cooling the compressed coolant, an expansion device for reducing the pressure of the coolant and an evaporator for evaporating the coolant, and to a method for operating an air-conditioning system.
2. Description of Related Art
European Patent No. EP 1 647 428 A1 discloses an air-conditioning system having a coolant circuit. The air-conditioning system permits the provision of a cooling medium with a low temperature, where a cooling medium is supplied to a heat exchanger and is used there for cooling ambient air or cabin air, which has a higher temperature. The cooled air is subsequently supplied to an interior space of the motor vehicle in order to permit cooling there, in particular temperature control to a predefinable target temperature.
At present, use is widely made of the fluorinated hydrocarbon 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane as the coolant for the coolant circuit under the designation R134a, which, in contrast to the previously used chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), do not damage the ozone layer in the earth's atmosphere.